Forerunner elevator
Throughout various Forerunner installations, there are elevators that the Forerunners added to allow a quick ascent or descent over a large vertical span. Like most Forerunner architecture, these elevators and their control panels often have geometric designs. All of the Halo games in the saga and Halo Wars have Forerunner elevators. ''Halo: Combat Evolved'' Installation 04 All Forerunner elevators that appear in Halo: Combat Evolved have no visible mechanical mechanism to move them (with the exception of the elevator in The Library). It is possible that they use some kind of magnetic force to move. Forerunner elevators are first observed near Installation 04's Control Room. There are a few identical elevators, all of which are octagonal. The panel to control it has three components. It's left and right sides are irregular hexagons, and are also mirror images of each other. The center piece is a rectangle, and has a curving line down the middle. In a Flood containment facility, octagonal elevators appear again. But unlike the elevators seen in Assault on the Control Room, the side lengths and angles are not all the same. The panel to control it is identical to that of the one in near the control room. In the level, the player can actually see one elevator crashing to the ground, disintegrating in mid air when the control panel is activated. In the installation's Library, it appears that the same elevator is used multiple times. Unlike the other elevators seen so far, it is a circle. It moves up the center of the Library. It does not have a control panel, as it is not controlled by the player. 343 Guilty Spark appears to be the controller, but this is merely an assumption. ''Halo 2'' Forerunner Gas Mine In Halo 2, Forerunner elevators appear in the levels the Arbiter and the Oracle throughout the Gas Mine. There is one elevator that takes the player from an upper level down to a hangar. It has an octagonal shape, with two symmetrical control panels. One is placed on the right side of the entrance, the other on the front and center wall. An identical elevator is observed shortly after Thel 'Vadamee cut the station's cables. A second, unique elevator appears almost immediately after the beginning of the level the Oracle. It drops down through a Flood Research Facility. It takes in large canisters, then stores them in breakable fixtures on the surface. It is symmetrical and completely geometric. It is not controlled by the player at all, but rather an unknown AI. This is the only observed rotating elevator, it is also the only elevator that starts and stops between its destinations. An elevator atop a spiraling walkway goes to an open area where three cables are that support the entire station. It is, like most Forerunner elevators, octagonal in shape; all the sides and angles are contiguous. Its control panel is identical to that of the ones first seen in The Arbiter. Delta Halo On Installation 05, a variety of elevators can be seen. The main elevators encountered are a previously unseen type of underwater elevators. They are capsules that are ejected downwards into the water, and then move along to their next destination. ''Halo 3'' .]] In Halo 3, no Forerunner elevators are seen until the level the Covenant, and this is also the only level where Forerunner elevators appear in Halo 3. Two identical irregular hexagonal elevators go up and down from the base of the barrier towers to a switch room where the towers can be deactivated. Their control panels are circular with geometric details inside the circle. In the control panel, the Marathon symbol can be seen. At the end of the level The Covenant, Master Chief and The Arbiter take an identical, yet larger elevator up to the Citadel's next level. ''Halo Wars'' Supply Elevator The Forerunner supply elevator is a building in Halo Wars. It is a structure that can be captured and controlled. When it is controlled and an infantry unit is garrisoned inside, this building will perpetually create supplies for the player that commands it. It is a Forerunner structure that fulfills the function of a UNSC Supply Pad or the Covenant Warehouse. This can give the player a chance to replace the supply pad with something else, however if they then lose the structure they will be without a source of Supplies, but because attacks on their base are much more frequent than that on the supply elevators, there is less of a danger of this happening. Appearances *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo 2'' **''Halo 2: Anniversary'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Wars'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' *''Halo 4'' Sources es:Elevadores Forerunner Category:Transportation Category:Forerunner